<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put a Band-Aid over the Bullet Wound by takerur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761959">Put a Band-Aid over the Bullet Wound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerur/pseuds/takerur'>takerur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Humor, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Immortal Byleth, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerur/pseuds/takerur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth wasn't a Hunter yet, but she spent a part of her immortal years teaching the most powerful Hunters and the worst group of thieves in existence. </p><p>And at the 287th Hunter Examination, guilt overtook her as she met her exuberant spiky-haired son that she abandoned as an infant and the blonde boy whose clan was annihilated due to her mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byleth &amp; Gon Freeces, Byleth &amp; Kurapika Kurta, Past Byleth/Many</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth held the number plate that she was given to her by Bean-san</p><p>
  <em>43</em>
</p><p>She groaned audibly as she knew that she was way too early. She should have spent a few more hours talking with that waitress at the diner earlier. </p><p>Was it too late to leave and come back?</p><p>She ignored a man trying to talk to her by asking if she was new and her thoughts were instead focused onto to the elevator where she felt a slight touch of nen coming down.</p><p>Soon, the elevator doors opened once again.</p><p>She stared at the red-haired man who was dressed in a clown(?) outfit walking out of the elevator confidently. She gave an unimpressed look at his overwhelming smile as he received his number plate from Bean-san as well.</p><p>"Is there something on my face, Miss?" The clown asked as he kept up his smile.</p><p>"Not really. Just admiring your face." She gave an insincere eye smile. "What's your name, handsome?"</p><p>"Call me Hisoka. And you are?"</p><p>"Byleth."</p><p>She heard whisperings going on behind the few people in the grim tunnel.</p><p>
  <em>"Hisoka… that killer clown!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"… shit! What the hell is that woman doing trying to talk to that psycho?"</em>
</p><p>"You sound like you're popular." She said with an unimpressed expression, her eyebrow raised mockingly.</p><p>Hisoka smirked and started shuffling a few cards that he conjured out of thin air. "Popular, infamous, it doesn't matter if they're not strong enough." He threw a playing card at her, targeting her throat but Byleth caught it easily and she could feel a bit of Nen tinted on the card.</p><p>"Hmm… I like my men and women strong." She hummed and put her hand with the card still hanging loosely between her fingers against her chin in a tantalizing way.</p><p>Hisoka quirked his brow and looked at the woman with an amused expression.</p><p>"Interesting. Let's get along Byleth-chan," He returned her earlier eye smile.</p><p>.</p><p>She liked having Hisoka standing next to her. Well, he wasn't really focused on her, as he was just lazily shuffling his playing cards, but his presence made an invisible bug repellent for men trying to harass her.</p><p>She was flirty, but she didn't want so many men invading her personal space!</p><p>However, that didn't mean that they stopped sending leering glances to her. But it was something she experienced often enough, so it didn't bother her.</p><p>Moreover, Byleth was also busy trying to look around the candidates silently, but no one looked promising enough. She sighed inwardly as she felt that this may have been a waste of time.</p><p>"One in ten thousand make this place, but why are most of the men and women here so weak?" She grumbled to herself almost inaudibly, but Hisoka seemed to have caught it.</p><p>"Ten thousand people is not many people. I do think that they should limit it to be one in one hundred thousand at least." His eyes crinkled into a smile. "Do you want to make a bet on how many people become Hunters this exam?"</p><p>"I'll bet on eight."</p><p>"I'll bet on nine," The clown said.</p><p>Then someone carelessly bumped into his shoulder and continued to walk without saying any apologies.</p><p>The clown's eyes narrowed dangerously as he gave a menacing grin. Byleth saw that  Hisoka's Nen was flaring and then the man who bumped into the clown started screaming as his arms disintegrated into flower petals.</p><p>"My, how strange. Seems this poor man's arms have turned into flower petals." The jester animated his arms as if he was giving a presentation. "Now you see them, now you don't. Do be careful. And do apologize if you bump into someone." He drawled in his deep voice.</p><p>People started muttering to themselves quietly in fear and Byleth turned to the clown with a smirk.</p><p>"A man with a flair for theatrics? I approve."</p><p>And Byleth tilted her head, signaling to the man that they should move somewhere else. The clown started walking away and she followed.</p><p>As she walked, her eyes swept around the people waiting in the tunnel. She saw 99 and narrowed her eyes at the familiar white hair color but continued walking. She turned her head toward the most recent candidates to enter—403, 404, and 405—looked promising.</p><p>They didn't know any Nen, seeing the lack of aura that Nen users instinctively put around their bodies.</p><p>But, it would be <em>better</em> if they didn't know Nen.</p><p>She looked at 301 and could tell that he was using Nen to change his facial features. She shook her head inwardly as he had fully developed his Nen already. She continued to search for more potential candidates but her thoughts were cut off by an alarm ringing and echoing in the tunnel.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, finally the exam will start.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Running was such a pain.</p><p>It wasn't difficult, but it was annoying when a group of men stopped them mid-run to talk about past grievances.</p><p>
  <em>Geez, was it so hard to get some peace while running?</em>
</p><p>"You're with the clown too, aren't you?" One of the attackers questioned.</p><p>Byleth quirked her brow. "I mean… technically? He's right next to me. We didn't come together but who knows… we might leave together after to grab a room after getting our License."</p><p>Hisoka turned to her with an amused expression.</p><p>The men narrowed their eyes. "We saw what you did last year and we don't think you deserve to become a Hunter. We'll spare your lives if you promise you'll never take the Hunter Exam again."</p><p>"Sure, why not." Hisoka said with a shrug.</p><p>The men gasped that the clown accepted so easily.</p><p>"I intend to pass, so there's no need to retake it," his lips turned into a smirk. And when the men lunged forward to attack them, Hisoka easily made them fall with a single card.</p><p>Byleth looked at the scene with an impassive glance and turned to face Numbers 403 and 404 who were watching.</p><p>"You there… Care to play Examiner?" Hisoka asked the duo as he stepped closer and closer. He took out a playing card from thin air and Byleth started to step in to stop him from killing his potential candidates.</p><p>"Now!" The blonde, number 404 yelled, and they split up to run in different directions.</p><p><em>Hmm… it was a wise decision,</em> Byleth remarked. But soon she frowned as she saw the older, number 403 examinee walking back. <em>Why were men so dumb?</em> she facepalmed.</p><p>"I just couldn't do it. It isn't my fight, but running isn't my style. I can't run away!" and the stupid man rushed to Hisoka with a stick.</p><p>I sighed as I resigned that if his personality was this fiery and hot-tempered, he would be a terrible candidate and left him to his fate.</p><p>Hisoka easily dodged the man and sidestepped to ready his hand with a playing card to slash his neck. The clown brought it forward but was suddenly stopped.</p><p>By a fishing bauble hitting his face.</p><p>Byleth was taken aback and blinked as she saw Hisoka's face recoil from the attack. She noticed the new presence a moment earlier, but for someone without Nen to be able to hit Hisoka like so…</p><p>She looked at Hisoka's attacker. It was examinee number 405, the little body with a green jacket and shorts. She looked at the fishing rod and couldn't help but think that his attack on Hisoka was impressive. He may be a good candidate.</p><p>Hisoka, now interested in his new prey, started to stalk toward the boy, asking to see his fishing rod. Even though number 403 tried to stop him, the clown easily knocked him out with a single punch and played with his new toy that desperately tried to attack him with the fishing rod. Luckily, Hisoka didn't seem to want to kill the boy. But he held him up by his neck.</p><p>"It's so delightful. That's a nice expression!" Hisoka's grin turned into a strange smile filled with lust. But he released the boy and crouched down where the little body was panting for breath. "Don't worry, your friend didn't die. Because he passed." He smirked. "And you did too. Now go and be a good Hunter."</p><p>Then a beep turned his attention to his phone.</p><p>"Hisoka, you should get back here soon. We've almost reached the site of the Second Phase" A mechanical voice said through the phone.</p><p>"Okay," Hisoka responded simply and ended the message. His eyes turned to the boy who was still slightly recovering on the ground. "It's nice to have friends, right?" He lifted up the unconscious number 403. "Can you find your way back?"</p><p>After a hesitant nod from the boy, he gave a smile and walked toward the fog, to which Byleth followed.</p><p>It seemed like Hisoka also thought these two were good candidates. But her candidate didn't necessarily <em>need</em> to be a Hunter. But the people with the most potential were at the Hunter exams and she already found four. She started jogging after Hisoka as he picked up the pace. Her eyes glanced toward the unconscious man that Hisoka was carrying across his back.</p><p>Well, maybe just three. 403 was determined, but his temperament wouldn't make the best candidate.</p><p>She looked to Hisoka and said, "Transmuter, huh?"</p><p>He merely grinned.</p><p>.</p><p>Byleth considered herself a pretty good cook. But Ashe and Mercedes were always better cooks than her. But they died so long ago so she probably surpassed their abilities</p><p>No, that was doubtful. Anyways, it wasn't good to dwell too much on the past.</p><p>Byleth knew that if she cooked roasted pork, it would be good enough for the taste of these two Gourmet Hunters, yet it didn't seem like <em>anyone</em> could please Menchi. And Byleth already knew of Menchi's infamous way of failing everyone due to her high tastes. If she only passed while everyone else failed, she would have no time to truly see how well her potential candidates did. Byleth weighed her options. She <em>could</em> use her Nen to chase them if they were to separate, but she didn't really want to expend energy if she could easily see their potential at the Hunter exams. The Chairman wouldn't let everyone fail just because of Menchi's high tastes, so she kept quiet.</p><p>"Well, that said, it seems excessive to fail every single applicant."</p><p>Byleth, as well as all the other examinees, looked up to the sky to see a Hunter Association blimp and a person falling from it.</p><p>Ah, it was Chairmen Netero.</p><p>.</p><p>The Hunter Association Chairman hung up the call asking the captain to slow the blimp as he looked at the sleeping Gon who was exhausted from his ball game.</p><p>Netero ended the call and he immediately noticed that he wasn't alone with just Gon in the room anymore.</p><p>"Byleth-san! It's great to see you. It's been a while, yes?" He asked as he turned around. It was easy to know who the intruder was, as there were only a few people in the world that could slip in the room so silently.</p><p>"You too, Chairman. It's nice to see you." Although she smiled, it was strained and laced with worry. She glanced at the sleeping boy and Netero nodded and he led her to another empty room that was more secure.</p><p>"It's been fifteen years, hasn't it? And as always, you haven't aged a single day." He said with a smile and handed her a steaming cup of tea. They sat facing each other in comfortable sofas and inside a soundproof room. Even Nen users would not be able to hear through the walls.</p><p>"Naturally," She laughed softly at the joke.</p><p>"At first I didn't believe that you were actually partaking in a Hunter Exam. What changed?"</p><p>She furrowed her brows and clenched her hands together around the tea cup.</p><p>"I'm planning on going back…" Byleth looked uncomfortable as she searched for a word. "<em>… Home</em>… in a year or so. I felt that I should take care of my mistakes before I leave."</p><p>"Ah… and you're planning to do it yourself?"</p><p>"No, luckily I found potential candidates amongst the Hunter examinees."</p><p>The man hummed as he stroke his beard.</p><p>"The four youngest candidates?"</p><p>"Yes… I plan to teach whoever is the best candidate Nen and… hopefully, I will be able to make him strong enough to fix my mistakes."</p><p>"And after that? Will you actually be leaving? Did you…"</p><p>Netero paused.</p><p>"Did you see Gon?"</p><p>"Gon?"</p><p>"The black-haired boy who was sleeping in the room earlier."</p><p>"Oh, I haven't actually been able to talk to him." She then looked at him with a confused face. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Ah… Nothing much. I just think you should talk to him soon. All your candidates, actually. You barely know their names, Byleth!"</p><p>Byleth gave a hesitant laugh.</p><p>"You're right. I've been trying to scout people while keeping weaker people away with Hisoka next to me, so I haven't exactly talked to them. I plan to change that the next exam area.</p><p>"Hmm…" Netero hummed. "So you're using him as insect repellant? Or are you actually trying to court him"</p><p>The woman blinked and broke out in laughter.</p><p>"You know as well as I that I'm flirty but not very serious about many relationships."</p><p>.</p><p>Byleth landed gracefully even though the trap door underneath her opened up all of a sudden. She blinked in surprise at the four pairs of eyes looking at her.</p><p><em>Wow… was this fate, coincidence, or by Netero's manipulation?</em> Anyways, it was good for her as all four men in the room were her candidates.</p><p>"Oh, it's you!" The black-haired boy, which Byleth remembered to be Gon, exclaimed. "The one next to Hisoka!" The other boys only looked with wide eyes, unsure what to think of this situation.</p><p>"Ah, hello boys!" She gave a smile. "Sorry, I actually don't know any of your names. But my name is Byleth."</p><p>"Killua."</p><p>"Kurapika."</p><p>"It's Leorio-san!"</p><p>"My name is Gon!"</p><p>At their responses, Byleth grinned, but she saw the tense and weary expression on all of their faces. However, after hearing the instructions, she easily pressed the correct answer choices until they came to the stone stage surrounded by empty space.</p><p><em>A fight between us and the prisoners? </em>She thought. But it would be a disappointing fight because none of the prisoners could use Nen.</p><p>"Who's going to go first?" The four boys looked amongst themselves first but quickly looked to Byleth.</p><p>"I think she should go last. We can't have a girl fighting for us. We'll get three wins before she goes." Leorio said in a loud whisper.</p><p>Byleth's lips curled into a frown. Why is it that men underestimated women's abilities? Byleth supposed that she never fought or made herself stand out any more than just being in closer vicinity to Hisoka, but she was stronger than any of these boys here.</p><p>"I'm going first." She said blankly.</p><p>Leorio looked with wide eyes and tried to argue.</p><p>"No! We can't let you go first! You're a woman!"</p><p>The other boys tried to argue the same.</p><p>Byleth cocked her brow and gave an unimpressed look.</p><p>"Ladies first, boys." And she stepped to the stage even with much protest happening behind her. She looked at the prisoners. "And who's going first?"</p><p>A chuckle echoed in the stage as one of the prisoners stepped forward and took off his cloak. His eyes looked crazed and grinned lecherously</p><p>"If this girly wants to play, I'll gladly do so!" He walked all the way to the stage and stood with his arms crossed but he licked his lips. "You made a poor decision, girly. Now I'll play with you all I want! I was sentenced to 232 years for raping 20 different women and killing them afterward." He giggled as he scanned Byleth's body lustfully.</p><p>Byleth's eyes grew dark. "A fight. Either to death or surrender."</p><p>The prisoner giggled. "You should surrender if you don't want to get hurt, girly. But let's go."</p><p>As soon as he said the words, Byleth appeared in front of the prisoner in a blink of an eye and brought her foot down <em>hard</em> on the man's groin. There was an audible <em>crunch</em> and a sharp scream. The onlookers could only look in horror as the prisoner crumpled to the ground.</p><p>He continued screaming, but Byleth grabbed the prisoner by his jaw and closed his mouth forcefully as she brought him to the edge of the stage, dangling him over the empty ground.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?!" Kurapika yelled.</p><p>"He didn't resign yet, did he?" She answered back. But she paused and blinked. "Actually, I surrender." And she dropped the man, making him fall down the tower.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Killua exclaimed.</p><p>"Why did you do that?!" Leorio cried out. "And why did you surrender?"</p><p>The prisoners also started to cry out, "Is that even legal? She killed him after she resigned!"</p><p>"There was no rule stating that I couldn't, was there?" Byleth said as she quirked her brow. "Is there?"</p><p>"… No." The Hunter, Lippo, said after a bit of consideration. "There was no rule, but for the following fights, please do not kill your opponents after you resign."</p><p>Byleth walked back to the four boys who stared at her with a mix of horror and shock.</p><p>"Why did you surrender if you were going to kill him?" Gon asked.</p><p>"Well…" She drawled out. "I wanted to see how all of you fought. As long as you four get three wins, it's fine, right? I finished him in twenty seconds. He deserved what he got anyways, don't you agree?"</p><p>The quartet looked with differing levels of frustration.</p><p>"I do not like it, but it is already said and done. I believe the victims of his crimes would probably be glad that he is dead, rather than just imprisoned." Kurapika said after a bit of silence.</p><p>"Damn… I thought you were just hot, but you're hot and strong. I'm sorry for my condescending words earlier. Please don't kick my manhood." Leorio said as he quickly bowed his head.</p><p>Killua laughed. "I'm just annoyed that we have to spend more time trying to get another win, but that was a pretty impressive speed."</p><p>"Yeah! That was cool!" Gon said as he nodded his head. "And we'll get three wins, so there's not going to be a problem!"</p><p>.</p><p>And of course, there was a problem.</p><p>Why do people jinx themselves like so?</p><p>Byleth sat on the ground and turned another page in her book. Her back was slightly sore after spending 48 hours in the room already.</p><p>The youngest two boys had fun playing around, watching TV, and playing video games and finally started to just stare at the timer counting down in boredom. Meanwhile, the older two still looked at her with a bit of apprehension, but she couldn't blame them as she did the same. Well, more with eyes of appraisal.</p><p>She stared at the blond—Kurapika. She already had some suspicions due to his clothes. They were Lukso style clothes, but more accurately, it was traditional Kurta style clothing. And… the <em>Nen</em> she felt, along with his eyes—that was no doubt the Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika was a Kurta.</p><p>There was no doubt about it. That boy would be her student. He would <em>have</em> to be.</p><p>"Umm!" A voice brought Byleth out of her musing. She looked up to see Gon handing her a water bottle and bread. "Here you go Byleth-san!"</p><p>"Thank you, Gon." She smiled. The boy was sweet. Although she wasn't looking for candidates anymore, Gon was no doubt a formidable body capable of developing his Nen to great power.</p><p>"I have a question. Are you really friends with Hisoka?" Killua, who was still standing with hands in his pockets, asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Byleth chuckled softly.</p><p>"No, I met him because he just came in after me. I just use him as an insect repellent."</p><p>"Insect… repellent..?" Killua looked at her with a strange expression. "That's the only reason why you're hanging out with that killer psycho?!"</p><p>"I mean, he <em>is </em>handsome."</p><p>She saw the shocked and disgusted look that the four boys gave her and laughed.</p><p>"So why are you trying to become a Hunter, Byleth-san?" Gon asked innocently.</p><p>Byleth tilted her head, asking herself if she should say the truth.</p><p>"Ah… well I'm planning to go home, and need to finish some things before I go back. Having a license helps me accomplish a few things." She left it as vague as possible.</p><p>"Ohh I see! Where do you live?"</p><p>"I live far away…" She didn't say more and Gon seemed to understand that she didn't want to be questioned more on it.</p><p>"What about you, Gon? Why did you choose to become a Hunter at such a young age?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm trying to find my father! He is a Hunter and I wanted to see what being a Hunter meant. I wanted to know what drew him to this so much that he left me!" Even with his smiling face, the boy's words sounded a bit sad.</p><p>"I… see." She returned the boy's smile. "And where are you from Gon?"</p><p>"I'm from Whale Island!"</p><p>At those words, Byleth could only furrow her brows and look a bit apprehensive toward the boy.</p><p>A Hunter… from Whale Island? There was no way… But she looked at the boy and looked over his face once again. She bit her lip before opening it again.</p><p>"Umm.. Gon. What is your last name?"</p><p>"It's Freeces! Why do you ask?"</p><p>Hearing the name, she froze in place. Her eyes turned wide and fearful.</p><p>"… your father's name. Can you tell me what it is?"</p><p>"Ging! Ging Freeces!" The boy replied easily.</p><p>Byleth recoiled and jumped back, away from the boy. Her body quivered and she placed her back against the wall, far away from Gon.</p><p>Gon looked at her, confused. And maybe… a bit hurt?</p><p>.</p><p>It was laughingly easy to collect six points at Zevil Island. There were only two other Nen users at the Hunter Exam and Byleth's target wasn't one of them.</p><p>Within a day, she had six points from her badge and her target's badge. The rest of the four days was used to stay as far, far away from Gon as possible.</p><p>She bit her lip. She wished she was off this island. Should she resign? Should she leave as soon as possible? She had so many thoughts clouding her brain and making her anxious, but she still had to accomplish her goal before leaving.</p><p><em>Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen</em>, she repeated to herself like a mantra.</p><p>But she didn't exactly believe herself.</p><p>.</p><p>Although her back was against the walls to try to be as far away from Gon as possible, she could help but almost release her bloodlust toward the ninja for harming the boy. Hisoka gave a quick glance at the Byleth, but all he could see on her expression was coldness. He supposed that the woman and the four youngest Hunter applicants did not get along inside Trick Tower. She avoided them at all costs.</p><p>.</p><p>"So, Byleth-chan… Are you still up for a little bit of <em>fun</em>? I have a room in Heaven's Arena." He gave an eye smile that Byleth returned with an amused smirk.</p><p>"My, Hisoka. I thought that you would never ask!" She giggled as if she was a young girl being proposed by a handsome lover.</p><p>She paused and gave a deadpan look.</p><p>"But another boy has caught my interest now. Sorry."</p><p>Hisoka's turned into a stiff rock and his jaw dropped slightly.</p><p>She turned and waved. "Bye for now! Maybe next time. Oh, wait." She turned her head. "Don't try anything perverted with Gon. I'm warning you." She didn't use any Nen to show bloodlust to threaten him further, but her cold glare sent enough of a warning.</p><p>Hisoka quirked a brow but didn't say anything as she walked away. He didn't think that the two were all that close, but maybe they <em>did </em>get close in the second part of the exam.</p><p><em>Women were so hard to deal with.</em> He sighed as he went back alone toward Heaven's Arena.</p><p>.</p><p>"So you know who Gon's father is?" Netero asked.</p><p>Byleth gave an empty laugh.</p><p>"Much like his father, even just his presence itself is a beacon for strong presences. But…" She clenched her fists tighter. "But I'm so… scared. What if something happens? Who knows what will happen if we're together for a long period of time? I can always contact the Kurta later."</p><p>"Byleth, you know as well as I that if anything were to happen, it would have happened the moment Gon stepped into the Hunter Exam area and met you. You even spent 72 hours next to him in the Trick Tower and nothing happened."</p><p>"I know. I know but… I can't help but worry and stay as far as I can from him." She quirked her lips into a small, hesitant smirk. "Is it so strange for me to be worried?"</p><p>Netero gave a knowing smile. "It definitely isn't like you to be so worried, but I understand. But you were always infallible. With your charisma and power, everyone gravitated to you. Including me." He chuckled.</p><p>"Ah, yes your attempts to court me was <em>very</em> amusing." She laughed, almost pushing down the weariness she had before. "I still have to get close to the Kurta enough to get his contact information. I'll have to follow them and try to get close. I think my weariness after finding out about Gon made them more hesitant about me."</p><p>The Chairman nodded. "I hope that you will get closer to Gon. And his white-haired friend, too."</p><p>"Ugh," the Professor groaned. "He's Zeno's grandson, right? I think they're trying to go to Kukuroo Mountain to bring him out. I don't know if it'll be a good idea to go but I need to get Kurapika's contact info."</p><p>"But I thought you still had a good relationship with Zeno?"</p><p>Byleth laughed uncomfortably. "But I've never met his son who's the head of the household right now. Small mercies from the goddess."</p><p>The Chairman chuckled.</p><p>"Well, I doubt Silva would be comfortable with meeting their father's ex-lover."</p><p>.</p><p>"Ah! Byleth-san! It's nice to see you!"</p><p>Byleth looked a bit apprehensively at the excited 12-year-oldboy. "… You too Gon. And Kurapika and Leorio as well." She knew that the boys arrived about two days before she did.</p><p>"Likewise," Kurapika said but he looked at the woman wearily as they weren't all that close. Why was she at Kukuroo Mountain? It was a three day trip from the place they took the Hunter Exams and being at Kukuroo Mountain's servant headquarters could not just be a simple coincidence. Was she also a servant for the Zoldyck Family?</p><p>Leorio meanwhile frowned at her instead. "What are you here for?" He asked gruffly.</p><p>"Um… I… wanted to be friends with you?"</p><p>That didn't sound very convincing.</p><p>Why was she bad with kids? No, actually she was pretty good with kids. She was just <em>really </em>bad with this one in front of her.</p><p>Kurapika and Leorio stared suspiciously at the woman's hesitant response.</p><p>"Oh!" Gon had an elated expression. "Actually… I thought you didn't really like me… So it's really nice to see that you came to be friends!"</p><p>Byleth's eyes widened and she became flustered. "N-no! I never disliked you Gon! No one can <em>ever</em> dislike you!" She looked a bit panicked and worried. "I'm serious!"</p><p>The trio blinked at the woman's flustered look. They never saw her like this before.</p><p>"Okay! I believe you," Gon smiled widely. "We're here to save Killua right now, but we can't open the gates. And…" He looked down at his broken arm. "I guess I'm pretty useless right now."</p><p>Byleth frowned. "To tell you the truth, I can open the gates, but you want to help save Killua yourself, right?"</p><p>Gon nodded.</p><p>"I'll help train you and your friends to be able to open the gates. Even with one arm, I can help you become stronger.</p><p>Gon, Kurapika and Leorio tilted their heads in confusion and apprehension.</p><p>"But… we have Zebro-san helping us?"</p><p>"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." And she walked toward the cabin that Zebro was at.</p><p>"…."</p><p>The trio looked in confusion</p><p>.</p><p>"Zebro-san."</p><p>"Ah! Byleth-sensei! It's been so long since I've seen you! What has it been, twenty years?"</p><p>"Yes, the last time I saw you, you had no gray hair!"</p><p>"Sensei, stop teasing me! You can't blame me for the natural process of aging. But you really haven't aged a day."</p><p>"You know Zebro-san from twenty years ago?! How old <em>are </em>you?" Leorio pointed his finger at Byleth and demanded answers.</p><p>The woman cocked a brow.</p><p>"Don't you know that you should never ask a lady for their age?</p><p>.</p><p>Killua pointed a finger at her.</p><p>"Ahhh?! Why are <em>you</em> here, woman?"</p><p>Byleth crossed her arms together.</p><p>"I came here because I wanted to help Gon."</p><p>"Whatever. He could have done it without your help." The young assassin rolled his eyes.</p><p>The woman looked at the child annoyingly.</p><p>"She helped us a lot, Killua! She's super strong." Gon grinned brightly.</p><p>"Also <em>super </em>psycho if she actually likes Hisoka!"</p><p>"And this <em>super psycho</em> can hear every word, Killua-chan" Byleth hummed in a melodic, threatening voice.</p><p>Killua comically staggered back in fear.</p><p>"Miss Byleth." Gotoh's voice cut through the tension. "Master Zeno wishes to speak with you."</p><p>"Zeno?"</p><p>"Gramps does? Why this woman?"</p><p>Gotoh didn't say anything, as he didn't know either. He didn't exactly quite understand what Master Zeno wanted with a woman who didn't even move a muscle while the children tried so hard to take Killua-sama out of the Zoldyck Family Mansion.</p><p>Byleth shrugged and walked to where the butlers were waiting. But she paused and looked to Gon.</p><p>"Gon, do you mind waiting just a moment? Please don't leave without saying bye."</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"Ugh, let's leave this hag and go have some fun Gon." Killua said with a deadpan look.</p><p>Byleth gave a threatening glare at the boy and then walked away.</p><p>.</p><p>"Zeno!"</p><p>"Byleth-chan!" Zeno smiled widely as he saw the woman who came through the door.</p><p>"It has been a while, right?"</p><p>"It has. 20 years, if I recall correctly."</p><p>But their thoughts were cut off as a person opened the door.</p><p>"Father? I needed to discuss with you something…" And the head of the Zoldyck family stopped talking as he noticed a person other than his father in the room. "And who are you, Miss?"</p><p>"My name is Byleth Eisner, Silva-san. It's nice to finally meet you."</p><p>"Nice you meet you as well, Byleth-san. Are you father's acquaintance?"</p><p>"Hmmm…" Zeno hummed as he stroked his beard trying to find the right word for their relationship. "Acquaintances are right, but more accurately… a past lover."</p><p>"Father!" Silva's face turned into a horrified expression. "How could you take such a young lover when you have Mother?!"</p><p>Byleth laughed and Zeno looked appalled at the thought of his still-alive-and-kicking-wife thinking that he had a lover.</p><p>"It was before he met your mother, Silva-san. A long time ago."</p><p>Silva furrowed his brows and he processed what Byleth said.</p><p>Seeing Silva's apprehensive face, Zeno sighed. "This is why we could never get married, Byleth-chan."</p><p>Byleth laughed. "Of course, not that I like to be tied down to someone. Anyways, who would believe a twenty-five-year-old looking woman was the wife of an old grandpa? They would think that I'm a gold digger or something."</p><p>Zeno balked. "I'm still alive and kicking." He shook his head. "But that aside, I asked you to come to ask: why did you come with Killua's friends? Are you… trying to teach one of them? Or Killua?"</p><p>Byleth scratched her chin in awkwardness.</p><p>"I'm planning to teach the blond-haired child. And after that, I plan on teaching Gon whatever he needs help with after he learns the basics of Nen. I will teach Killua as well."</p><p>"Oh? That's interesting. You used to never teach more than one student at a time. What changed, Byleth?"</p><p>Silva looked at Byleth with a questioning look, unable to know what kind of powers the woman had that would make his father interested in teaching his son.</p><p>Byleth looked down and her face turned dark.</p><p>"Much has changed in the twenty years I have not seen you, Zeno. The last time I taught multiple pupils at once, I made a grave mistake. That's what I'm trying to fix by teaching the blond child, Kurapika. However…" She bit her lip. "Gon is a different case. I'm fixing another mistake."</p><p>She looked up and gave a small smile.</p><p>"I hope Gon and Killua continue to be good friends, Zeno."</p><p>Zeno gave a look asking what she meant.</p><p>"We couldn't marry because we both knew that I couldn't help your family continue if I married you. I thought I could never pregnant but… I met a man. His Nen powers and mine mixed together and…"</p><p>At Byleth's pause, Zeno furrowed his brows, starting to understand what she met.</p><p>"Gon is my child that resulted from our powers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>When the quartet of boys finally saw Byleth coming out of the washroom area in the airship lounge, they found that she wasn't alone but rather arguing with a man who looked suspiciously like her.</p><p>"I told you, I hate being male! Why do I have to be Bereto?!"</p><p>"Shut up! You were the one who said that you will help!" The boys heard Byleth argue back.</p><p>"Ugh but not like this!" The man said, and he finally noticed the quartet looking at him strangely. "Oh. Hi."</p><p>"Who are you, mister?" Gon asked.</p><p>"Uhh…" The man looked to Byleth, his eyes asking for help.</p><p>"His name is Bereto Eisner." She said with a blank expression. "My brother."</p><p>"Ehhh?!" The four boys cried out in shock.</p><p>"I asked him to come because I couldn't let you two boys go off alone."</p><p>"We don't need a chaperone!" Killua exclaimed.</p><p>Byleth gave an unimpressed look at the silver-haired boy.</p><p>"Your grandfather asked me to look over you."</p><p>"What! Gramps never cared about me going out alone even when I was four!"</p><p>"You're going with me?!" Kurapika looked at the woman strangely. "Why?"</p><p>Byleth gave a look at the blond. "It's about what Hisoka said to you about Yorkshin. The Spiders."</p><p>Kurapika's breath hitched. He gave a suspicious look at the woman but didn't say any more.</p><p>"Wait, Gon! Before you go…!" Byleth stammered out.</p><p>The black hair boy peered at the blue-haired woman, curious as to why she was calling his name.</p><p>"Before you go… can you…" Byleth blushed. "Can you give me a hug?"</p><p>"…" There was silence from everyone watching.</p><p>"Are you a shota-con, you hag?!" Killua exclaimed while Leorio and Kurapika's expressions turned to confusion. At Killua's comment, Byleth gave a menacing glare and he backed away.</p><p>"Of course, Byleth-san! I don't mind!" Gon said lightheartedly.</p><p>Byleth's expression brightened like the sun and she crouched down to engulf the boy in a tight hug.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>"It's a boy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get him away! Quickly!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you want to hold him though?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Get him away, Ging!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The midwife gave a sad look yet quickly handed the baby to Ging.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ging glanced at the bundle in front of him and gave a soft smile. He turned back to Byleth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye, Byleth." He said with melancholy and he disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing the empty ground in place of Ging and her son, Byleth started sobbing. Tears dripped down and ugly cries escaped her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I… couldn't even hold him. I couldn't even give him a name…" The azure-haired woman looked at her empty hands and tears flowed down even harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay." Sothis's voice rang out in her head. "Ging will take care of him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He better…" Byleth choked out. "Or else I'll bury him alive."</em>
</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>"I still think this chaperone thing is stupid," Killua drawled out as he rested his palm against his chin, looking out of the blimp taking them to Heaven's Arena. "My gramps is such a worrier."</p><p>"I'm sure we'll still have fun! Right, Bereto-san?" Gon gave a wide smile and the male mirrored it.</p><p>"Of course, Gon! But Bereto is <em>such</em> a boring name. In private, how about you two call me Sothis instead?"</p><p>.</p><p>"I can't recommend you to any of my clients."</p><p>"What?! But I'm a Hunter!" Kurapika exclaimed to the agency woman who looked at him with a bored expression.</p><p>"But your exam isn't over yet. I can tell." She lifted up a finger and although he could feel something, Kurapika couldn't see the foreboding aura that the woman was encapsulated in. "You can't see a thing, can you? Ah, but it seems like your friend can."</p><p>Kurapika turned around to face Byleth, who was standing with her arms crossed over her body.</p><p>Seeing Kurapika's frustrated and demanding look, Byleth waved Kurapika over. "Come, Kurapika." She stepped out the door and the Kurta followed her, still a bit angry that the agency woman would not give him a job.</p><p>They were at a wood clearing, two miles away from the town they were at and Byleth finally stopped.</p><p>"You could sense it, but not see it, right?"</p><p>The blonde Kurta furrowed his brows. "Yes. What was the aura that she was giving off? It felt… dark and oppressive."</p><p>"That is called Nen"</p><p>"…Nen?"</p><p>"Yes. And from now on, call me sensei."</p><p>Kurapika looked at Byleth with a confused expression.</p><p>Byleth smirked. "I will be teaching you Nen."</p><p>.</p><p>"Gon, Killua, you pass." Wing smiled and said as he held the now cracked wine glass in his hands.</p><p>While they jumped in joy, Wing looked at the man who stood lazily against the wall, his arms crossed together. His calm and lazy attitude throughout the boys' entire four months of training showed that he didn't even care about the boys learning Nen. Or even Nen in general. However, seeing the slight aura enclosing the man's body, it was obvious that the man knew Nen. Yet strangely, he would rather have a stranger teach the two boys he was watching over rather than himself. The azure haired man merely looked in slight amusement at the boys learning Hatsu and doing the Water Divination Test.</p><p>"Ah, Bereto-san, was it?"</p><p>The man looked to Wing, his brow cocked in a curious manner, but nodded.</p><p>"You've just been watching these children train these past few months. But what is <em>your</em> Nen type?"</p><p>"Ah," Bereto hummed and brought his finger to his chin to look like he was thinking. "I suppose technically, a Conjurer?</p><p>"What? You know Nen?! Why the hell did you not teach us then!" Killua yelled, annoyed that they could have learned Nen earlier from their chaperone.</p><p>"I said <em>technically,</em> Killua. <em>I </em>technically can't use Nen. But my body's creator can."</p><p>.</p><p>"Conjured chains. That's my goal—to chain all the Spiders and bring justice to what happened to my clan."</p><p>Byleth gave a nod of approval. "Very fitting, Kurapika. And how will you use them? Manipulating them will only give you 60% of the power of a Manipulator."</p><p>"Yes, but people will believe that I am a Manipulator."</p><p>The Professor hummed. "Being a Conjurer is very useful in different situations."</p><p>Kurapika gave a look to the Professor. "That makes me question, what Nen type user are you, Professor? I don't think I've seen you use your Nen type abilities before."</p><p>"What do you mean? You've already seen it before."</p><p>.</p><p>"What?!" Gon looked at Bereto with wide eyes. "Then are you saying… you were created… by Byleth-san?!"</p><p>Wing also looked at the man with wide, shocked eyes. "That's… astounding! This is like Kastro's ability to create a double, but how is it possible for a conjured body to be able to last for so long? How is your creator able to manipulate you so seamlessly?"</p><p>"As you know, if there is a strong enough vow and strong enough limitation, then anything is possible." Bereto paused and his lips curled into a smirk. "As for manipulating this body… it is because this body was blessed by the goddess."</p><p>"You're spouting nonsense again, like an old geezer. But I should have realized earlier, dammit." Killua cursed. "You're like a shadow, like my butlers, but you never nag at what we're doing so I don't even think about your presence anymore. You were right behind us when Hisoka was on the 200th floor trying to stop us with his Nen."</p><p>"Ahh! You're right Killua! He <em>was</em> right behind us the whole time. Ah!" Gon looked like he came to a deep realization. "How did we even see him before we learned Nen? If Byleth-san created you out of her Nen, shouldn't it have been impossible for us to see you?"</p><p>Bereto blinked his eyes. Gon was a very perceptive boy… much like his parents.</p><p>"Normally, yes. But Byleth was blessed by the goddess."</p><p>He gave a Gon a wink and didn't say any more.</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>Senritsu shook in fear as she stepped pass a duo of Nen users in front of the Job Agency. From far away, she was sure that there was only one heartbeat and one footstep. The desolate town only had a few humans roaming around, so the musician could easily distinguish each heartbeat and footsteps without using much of her Nen powers. The duo stood out. One didn't make any steps while walking. The silent footsteps didn't bother her. Plenty of Hunters and Assassins are able to move without making a sound. The blonde's angry, furious heartbeat didn't faze her. She could only feel sad about it.</p><p>But the woman.</p><p>Senritsu couldn't help but turn around to make sure there <em>were</em> two people. But when she did, her eyes met the azure haired woman's cold, blank, blue eyes that stared straight back at her.</p><p>The musician's breath hitched and she froze even as the other woman's eyes turned back to the road in front of her.</p><p>How was it possible?</p><p>How did someone living not to have a heartbeat?</p>
<hr/><p>"I won't go with you to your bodyguard mission."</p><p>Kurapika frowned a little at his teacher's words. "Did you find a different job at the Agency? I thought you were coming to Yorkshin with me."</p><p>Byleth nodded. "I am. I will be at Yorkshin before September 1st. I have to finish up some errands before meeting you there."</p><p>The blonde gave a small hum at the Professor's words and then nodded. "Then safe travels, Professor."</p><p>"Thank y—Ah fuck."</p><p>.</p><p>"Well, you look familiar." The red-haired clown said.</p><p>"Hmmm… Sorry I don't think I've ever met you." Bereto responded without even looking at the clown who slipped right next to him, intruding on his personal space.</p><p>"Maybe, but you look very familiar."</p><p>"I haven't met you before. But you must be talking about my sister. Byleth."</p><p>"Oh-ho? Sister? I've seen you shadow Gon and Killua. And you know Nen yet you don't participate at Heaven's Arena Tournaments." Hisoka talked but mainly talked to himself as Bereto continued examining a set of ribbons being sold at the small booth. "Care for a battle?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>That wasn't actually a request."</p><p>"Really? It sounded like one. How about you give me some personal space, you ugly clown."</p><p>Hisoka's expression turned confused, conflicted, and amused all at once. "…Ugly clown?"</p><p>"Do you seriously think Byleth likes some kind of psychopathic maniac clown like you? She deserves someone <em>far</em> better."</p><p>"As an adult, I am sure Byleth-chan can make decisions by herself."</p><p>"No. She's a child. A clown like you better not mess with her." Bereto started walking away but paused to turn back to Hisoka. His eyes shined with sinister intent and an all too familiar glare. "Or Gon."</p><p>Hisoka watched him walking away, but he wasn't going to let down such an insult nor the flippant attitude of this man ruin his mood. He nonchalantly sent a blob of Bungee Gum at the floor on the path that the azure haired man was walking. The clown smiled as the man stopped, or at least forced to stop as his foot became stuck to the ground by the Transmuted Nen.</p><p>"I said before though, haven't I? It wasn't a request."</p><p>Bereto's blank face warped into a cruel smile.</p><p>"You said to avoid fights, but this is unavoidable. I'm sure you understand, right?"</p><p>And Bereto used his right arm to reach backward as if he was taking out a sword that ninjas carry behind their backs. But instead of grabbing the empty air behind him, he grabbed his neck.</p><p>And tore out his spine.</p><p>.</p><p>"Sothis. I. Told. You."</p><p>Byleth seethed and Kurapika hesitantly watched his professor talking to herself. Then his eyes widened as he saw massive amounts of blood running down the Professor's legs.</p><p>"Don't. Use. The. SWORD!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Sorry child, but you should have gotten rid of the psycho yourself. Why is cleanup <em>my</em> duty now? You know how it's annoying to get rid of guys like him." Bereto rolled his eyes he swung his spine, flicking his blood that was running down the chain of bones to the surrounding ground. Slowly, the spine started to constrict and glow orange. The hilt started to form where the swordsman held his spine.</p><p>"You call me insane, yet you tore out your spine and you talk to yourself. How amusing." Hisoka licked his lips as he saw that the man stood in his rock-like stance even though he ripped his own spine out. "Are you a Conjurer? Or a Specialist?"</p><p>"Neither," Bereto's eyes glinted with danger.</p><p>.</p><p>"Professor! Are you okay?!" Kurapika's put a hand on his professor's shoulder, trying to see what was wrong with her.</p><p>"Just… Fine," Byleth grunted out as she grit her teeth. "That stupid goddess. She does whatever she wants. Why do you always do this to me?!"</p><p>.</p><p>"Well if you <em>really</em> don't like me doing this, then don't send me to be a chaperone as Bereto. You should <em>really </em>know better. How many times has this happened? 15 times? Or was it 20?"</p><p>Bereto pivoted from his foot that was still stuck on the ground and easily dodged the Nen tinted cards that Hisoka threw. With a swing of a sword, he cut through the transmuted Bungee Gum that the clown attached to the cards with ease. As the clown got closer, Bereto swung his blade to the empty air; but instead of stopping short of the clown, the blade extended itself into segments straight to the face of the clown.</p><p>Hisoka jumped back at the sudden attack, his eyes wide at the blade that almost met his face.</p><p>"<em>Very </em>interesting. How <em>exhilarating!</em>" Hisoka dodged the sword that whipped toward his direction.</p><p>"BERETO-SAN!" There was a distinct boyish yell that came from behind Byleth.</p><p>Without looking behind him, Bereto could tell that it was the black-spikey-haired boy that loved fishing.</p><p>"Stop Hisoka! How could you fight Bereto-san!"</p><p>"I'm fine, Gon," Bereto said through his teeth as he fended off more cards and tried to keep Hisoka away from him.</p><p>"No, it's not that! Hisoka, you're supposed to fight against me in a week. If you spend your energy here and get hurt, then you're giving me a handicap!"</p><p>Bereto and Hisoka simultaneously stopped and turned to blink owlishly at Gon.</p><p>After finally waking from his stupor, Bereto sighed and shook his head in exasperation.</p><p>"You know, you're too much like your dad for your own good." Although he was shaking his head, the swordsman had a smile on his face.</p><p>"Eh?! You know my dad, Bereto-san?"</p><p>"Yeah." His face once again twisted into a large grin. "And I'm going to kill him when I see him… if Byleth doesn't get to him first."</p><p>.</p><p>"Professor! Seriously, what's wrong?!"</p><p>"I'm… fine, Kurapika." Byleth managed to let out a sigh and relaxed her body against a fallen tree trunk. "This is why Nen is such a terrible power." She tilted her head back to rest it against the cool surface of the tree.</p><p>"What kind of power makes that happen?! Are you still bleeding?"</p><p>"My body is partially connected to my Conjured body. But it's okay now. It's back."</p><p>"What's back?"</p><p>"My spine."</p><p>The blonde Kurta recoiled back with a horrified expression.</p><p>Byleth placed a finger against her chin.</p><p>"Ah, but I guess <em>technically,</em> it isn't mine."</p>
<hr/><p>Killua lazily watched the waves rolling across the hull of the ship.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>They've been at sea for five days already, and yet they still needed to sail for three more days. Why couldn't a blimp take them instead? Traveling through water seemed like such an ancient method for traveling for the (now) rich, (mostly) tech-savvy (former) assassin. Water was a formidable opponent. It could be used for torture in so many different ways.</p><p>Waterboarding?</p><p>Dehydration?</p><p>Drowning?</p><p>They were just a few of the many ways his family members tortured him during his assassin training. Killua knew that he should fear water. He feared death, after all. However, even though Killua remembered screaming and crying when he first underwent the trials, the large body of water didn't scare him.</p><p>What really scared him was <em>Nen</em>. <em>That </em>power was dangerous. Why didn't his parents teach him about Nen? Illumi already knew it. But for how long? Did he learn from Father or from somewhere like Heaven's Arena like him?</p><p>His obsessive brother never talks about himself and Killua could never truly know his intentions. He couldn't even trust the Illumi <em>truly</em> cared for his family, but maybe it was just the demented way their mother taught them love—Illumi was always more similar to Mother anyways. Like so many other times, thinking about Illumi hurt his head.</p><p>And like always, Killua's cynical, pessimistic thoughts jumped from one thought to another.</p><p>The silver-haired (former) assassin sighed once again.</p><p>He liked Gon. But he didn't like the apparently Nen-conjured human(?) humanoid(?) that became their shadow for the past five months. He doubted that woman's words at first—why wouldn't he? His gramps never even cared when he went out for his first job at 4 years old. But whatever methods the young (former) assassin used to get rid of the shadow, it didn't deter him, so Killua dejectedly left him alone.</p><p>If the man was a shadow that his gramps acknowledged, Killua supposed that it would make sense that normal assassination methods wouldn't work on the man.</p><p>Not to mention, he was made out of Nen. What were the limits of Nen? What does it mean to be blessed by the goddess?</p><p>Killua wanted to create a strong Hatsu—and <em>quickly</em>.</p><p>He had the bare bones of an idea, but he could wait until he was done relaxing with Gon at Whale Island.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if the story flow is strange. I've been working on spicing up my narrative writing skills and hopefully the back and forth banter wasn't too difficult to follow.</p><p>Also, I just wanted to write about Killua because he's such a lovable character and he probably won't get enough of a spotlight in this story...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Byleth-chan! Please marry me!” The young 21 year old Zeno knelt down in front of her, holding up a disfigured, severed head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…” Byleth’s eyes went back and forth from the head that was still dripping with warm blood and to Zeno’s excited and hopeful grin. “Zeno… what is this?” She asked with a concerned expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s the guy who tried to grope you earlier! Gramps told me that he proposed to grandma like this. He said all girls love this stuff! Zebro also said that you’ll like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The azure haired woman facepalmed and sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did I expect when I dated a Zoldyck…” She sighed. “I’m sorry Zeno, but the answer is no.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zeno’s eyes shot up and he looked so heartbroken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wha… why? I love you Byleth-chan! Please, I’ll do anything!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Zeno, I can’t marry you because I’m barren. As the heir of the house, you have to marry someone that can give you kids.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care about kids or the family! If I can just marry you, then I will abandon my family.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth groaned.</em>
</p><p><em>“Please don’t do that Zeno. I’m serious. You wouldn’t </em>want<em> to marry me. How old do you think I am?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I’m guessing around 25? I know you’re older than me but I don’t care!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman crinkled her brows together, her face turning conflicted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…. When Maha introduced us five years ago, that wasn’t the first time we met.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t want to tell you this… because it’s kind of embarrassing… but...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silver-haired assassin looked at his lover with a confused expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?” He pressed her to continue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I changed your diapers when you were a baby, Zeno.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Zoldyck froze and the severed head dropped from his fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And his face turned bright red.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“MITO-SAN!”</p><p>Gon slammed open the door, only to be greeted by three females instead of two.</p><p>“Gon, what did I say about slamming the door?” Mito chastised Gon sternly. She sat up from the dining table that was occupied by Gon’s grandmother and another guest.</p><p>“Hehe,” Gon scratched his head abashedly. “Sorry. I was just too excited to see you. And grandma. And Byleth-san! I can’t believe you’re here!”</p><p>Byleth took another sip of her warm green tea and then set it down. “Yes, well, I was waiting for you three here for a very long time.”</p><p>“She’s lying. She only arrived about fifteen minutes ago.” Bereto said behind Gon, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Why do you never let me have my fun?”  Byleth mirrored Bereto’s exasperated expression.</p><p>“Ugh, you’re here too, woman? I thought we wouldn’t see each other till September at least.”</p><p>Killua’s annoyed frown was greeted with a smirk from the blue-haired woman.</p><p>“Mito-san! This is my friend Killua and Bereto-san!” Gon ushered in his companions. “Killua is my age and Bereto-san is my friend and chaperone.”</p><p>Mito looked at the two men who accompanied her nephew.</p><p>“Killua-kun, Bereto-san. It’s great to finally meet you! I have read letters from Gon telling me about you.”</p><p>Killua blushed a little, saying hello while Byleth gave a small smile with his greetings.</p><p>“And yes, Byleth-san has arrived a few minutes ago. Imagine my surprise when you come in just moments later!” Mito said as she hugged Gon.</p><p>Gon looked so happy to be home and in his aunt’s warm hug.</p><p>But Byleth felt a ping of jealousy.</p><p>.</p><p>“So why are you here? I thought you were traveling with Kurapika.” Killua asked/demanded answers.</p><p>“Yes, well I was done with teaching Kurapika the basics plus more. So I thought I should come and relieve Bereto.”</p><p>“What! Are you going to make Bereto-san disappear?” Gon exclaimed with a hint of sadness. “He has been a great companion. It was fun to be around. He’s so strong! How can I develop such a Hatsu like you, Byleth-san?”</p><p>Byleth’s smirk softened into a genuine smile.</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for, Gon. I will be teaching you what you haven’t learned from your previous teacher. If what Bereto has seen was correct, you have not learned all of Nen yet.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? All we need to do is figure out our Hatsu and we’ll be good.” Killua asked with a confused tone. “We just need to train more.”</p><p>Byleth looked at Killua with an impassive stare.</p><p>“You have learned Nen for less than six months. Do you really think that you will be actually able to beat someone like your brother without more instructions and training? Training by yourself can only take you so far.”</p><p>“Tch,” Killua clicked his tongue and pouted. “Yeah yeah, whatever woman.”</p><p>“And don’t worry Gon. I’m sure Bereto will love to travel with you again, but he doesn’t like the form he’s in currently.”</p><p>Bereto huffed and made a barely audible grumble of <em>that’s right.</em></p><p>Byleth held up her arms, almost as if she was asking for a hug.</p><p>Bereto stepped forward into her arm while closing his eyes. As soon as his forehead touched Byleth’s own, he started to disintegrate and the particle of lights he turned into was absorbed by Byleth.</p><p>After he was gone, Byleth dropped her arms and smiled at the two boys who stared at the scene before them with wide eyes.</p><p>“So when are we starting?” Killua asked, still grumbling a little.</p><p>“We’ll start training in a few days. First, go out, play, and relax. You two are growing kids.”</p><p>Both Gon and Killua’s expressions brightened up.</p><p>They definitely were still kids.</p><p>.</p><p>The boys were camping in the woods, enjoying and exploring the island together.</p><p>Byleth looked out from the window to see the serene moonlight forest from Gon’s house.</p><p>“Byleth-san. Please have some more tea.” Mito called to them from the dining room.</p><p>The azure haired woman left the window to sit down at the dining table.</p><p>“Once again, thank you very much for hosting me, Mito-san. I really appreciate it.” Byleth said as she gave a grateful smile.</p><p>“You’re welcome! I am very thankful that you used your power to accompany Gon as a chaperone and companion.” Mito smiled back and handed them steaming cups of tea. “It’s quite fortunate that Gon was able to make friends like you and Killua. He has also written to me about his other friends Kurapika and Leorio.”</p><p>“Ah yes. Gon has that power too, doesn’t he? People naturally gravitate towards him.’</p><p>“Too?” Mito asked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Byleth blinked at her slip up.</p><p>And she gripped her teacup tighter.</p><p>Should she say it?</p><p>Byleth bit her lip and then released it.</p><p>“Ging. He’s much like Ging.”</p><p>“Wait, Byleth-san. You know Ging?!”</p><p>Instead of an audible answer, the azure haired woman just nodded her head, her face dark with a serious expression.</p><p>“Do… you know where he is?” The concerned aunt asked.</p><p>Byleth’s dark expression turned into a frown.</p><p>“I don’t, but it’s probably best for him if I don’t know. I would most likely kill him the next time I see him.”</p><p>Mito jumped up and the chair she was sitting on clattered loudly on the ground.</p><p>“W… why would you do that?! I’m sorry.” She gulped, afraid of the woman that seemed to be so kind and caring of her nephew. “Maybe it’s best that you stay away from Gon.”</p><p>Byleth sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry I will never hurt Gon. But that’s the thing. The last time I met Ging, he promised me something.”</p><p>The azure-haired woman paused, unsure of how to exactly articulate her inner turmoil.</p><p>“He promised me that he would never abandon Gon.”</p><p>“…Gon? But why would he promise to you…” Mito stopped her audible train of thoughts as her eyes widened. “There’s no way.”</p><p>“No, I’m sure what you are thinking is exactly right. There’s not much resemblance, right?” Byleth tried to quirk her lip into a smile but it didn’t make her wavering tone any more lighthearted.</p><p>Mito stared at the woman in front of her.</p><p>“But Gon <em>is </em>my son.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“He… he doesn’t know, does he?” Mito’s voice wavered.</p><p>Byleth shook her head no.</p><p>Mito trembled in anger.</p><p>“How could you make Ging promise to not abandon Gon when <em>you</em> abandoned Gon even before him?!” She yelled, unable to control her emotions. “Do you know how terrible Gon will feel if he finds out that you abandoned him? He might rather like to keep thinking his mother passed away!!”</p><p>“I know. I know I abandoned him!” Byleth cried out, her face scrunched up in anger and sadness. “But I had to!”</p><p>“There’s no reason for you to abandon him!”</p><p>“Mito-san. You’re a human who only found out about the existence of Nen today. I assure you, there was a reason I had to abandon him.” Byleth grit her teeth.</p><p>The azure haired woman wasn’t mad at Mito.</p><p>No, she was angry at herself.</p><p>Mito’s angry expression challenged Byleth’s own, demanding her to try and explain the reason for abandoning Gon.</p><p>“I physically cannot have children. But my powers mixed unnaturally and unknowingly with Ging’s to create Gon. Gon’s body was made of my power and parts of my body. My body is not exactly <em>human</em>. When Gon was born, he would have disappeared back into Nen the moment he was born. He needed to be as far away from me as possible to grow up and develop into a full human that isn’t connected to my powers.”</p><p>Mito’s angered expression twisted to horrified shock.</p><p>Byleth abandoned her now cold teacup and clutched her hands together.</p><p>“When I met Gon, I didn’t even realize that he was my son. I didn’t think of speaking with him much. I mean, there was no way that my twelve-year-old boy would take the exams, right? But I was stuck in a tower with him for 72 hours and after I found out that he was my son, I was constantly afraid. I was afraid that Gon would disappear. But he didn’t.”</p><p>The orange-haired aunt’s expression softened to sadness.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry. That was so selfish of me to yell at you like that. You’re the one who is sadder that you were unable to stay with Gon. And I said some untrue things in the heat of the moment. There is no way Gon would rather like to have you dead. I didn’t even understand. You <em>didn’t</em> abandon him. You should tell him, Byleth-san. He will understand.”</p><p>“He would, but that doesn’t change the fact that I <em>did</em> abandon him. There’s no other way to say that. I gave him up because I couldn’t control my powers. So I couldn’t tell him. I know deep in my heart that he will try to forgive me. But rather than having Gon work on forgiving me, I would rather have him think of me as a teacher and friend.”</p><p>Byleth looked up to face Mito.</p><p>“And I will never abandon him ever again.”</p><p>.</p><p>“Um… Byleth-san.”</p><p>Mito’s brows furrowed and her expression turned to a worried one. She wasn’t sure if she should ask this kind of question but she was so worried about this woman who was sitting in front of her.</p><p>“You look like you are at most 25. If you had Gon twelve years ago then you must have been...” Mito’s words made Byleth don an equally shocked and horrified expression. “Did Ging—”</p><p>Byleth stopped her by holding up a hand.</p><p>“Please, don’t worry Mito-san. I assure you that I am much, <em>much </em>older than I look. Much older than Ging too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter 4</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Give it BACK! GIVE <strong>THEM </strong>BACK!" She snarled as she pinned the man down to the ground, the Sword of the Creator dangerously positioned against his throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man stared back into her fiery eyes with a blank look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I won't, Professor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could you do this to me Chrollo?! Give them back!" She said as tears ran down her face, dripping down to the man pinned under her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At those words, the woman angrily pressed the Sword deeper into his throat, drawing a thin line of blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the blood was minuscule in amount compared to the ocean of red dripping from her own back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This cannot be love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But… you can't bring yourself to kill me, can you? If you don't love me back… kill me here and your powers might return."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman didn't move. But her hand shook slightly, unable to press her sword down any deeper than she already did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One day, Professor—no, Byleth—I'll take all of your powers. So that you'll be free. So that you'll become a mortal again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll never be able to," she spat out. "I'll never let you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you already started to let me, didn't you?"</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>"Greed Island?" Byleth asked.</p><p>"Greed Island."</p><p>"Greed Island!"</p><p>Her question was met with two different emotions as one silver-haired ex-assassin merely looked slightly amused while the island boy looked completely ecstatic.</p><p>"So, do you know the game?" Gon asked with his eyes shining brightly.</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Come on, give us the details! The price is crazy high and the only thing we might be able to find is through this memory card and this ring Gon's father left us." Killua said as he lifted up a familiar ring to Byleth's face.</p><p>The azure haired woman sighed.</p><p>"Typical Ging. He has no common decency other than leaving you with a single ring. Are you sure you want to find him, Gon? He's a terrible man."</p><p>"He's a bad person?!" Gon exclaimed with wide, concerned eyes. "B-but… he's my dad!" He looked so hurt.</p><p>Byleth flinched.</p><p>"W-wait. Please don't be sad Gon. He's not… exactly…? I just don't like Ging because he broke his promise to me. So once you find him, I just hope you know that it won't be pleasant for him."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah whatever. What you say won't deter us. So do you know this game?" the ex-assassin asked with a sly smile. "Or if you knew Ging, do you know where you can get us a copy?"</p><p>"I know where we can get a copy, but you're going there anyway, aren't you?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Yorknew City. There's a giant auction that will happen and without a doubt, there are going to be copies of Greed Island sold there. Just a warning though, boys. It's not going to be cheap. We might not be able to buy it."</p><p>That was actually untrue. Byleth had plenty of money. But she didn't have to say such a thing to these boys yet.</p><p>"What's with that price tag anyways?"</p><p>"I can't say. Literally. When Ging and his friends developed the game, I had to sign a confidentiality document. It's connected to Nen, so I, unfortunately, can't say some things until the contract ends in thirty more years."</p><p>"Ehhh? Why did you have to sign such a document?"</p><p>"They used some of my Nen powers for the game, you see."</p><p>"What?! You were <em>that </em>close to Ging?" Killua asked with wide eyes. His friend mirrored his expression.</p><p>"We <em>were</em>, but not anymore. I haven't talked to him in twelve years." She sighed. "And please don't expect me to have a copy of that game. I haven't even played it myself."</p><p>Killua clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Dammit, woman. Are you sure that you'll even be a good teacher if you can't get us the game?"</p><p>"Hahaha… Killua…" Byleth gave a dark laugh. "Do you <em>really</em> want to find out for yourself?"</p><p>Killua visibly gulped at the Nen aura shrouding him. Gon laughed awkwardly, unsure if he should interfere or not.</p><p>His friend was <em>really</em> bad at dealing with women…</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey… just a question, Byleth…" Killua paused to glance toward the woman while resting his chin on the ledge of the blimp windows. "…<em>sensei. </em>How is it that you know my gramps so well? There's no way for him to just ask for you to chaperone me."</p><p>Byleth gave a mysterious smile while looking up from the book she was reading. It was one of those ancient texts that Killua has seen once or twice in his family's library. In the little corner next to the windows on the blimp, the azure haired woman rested her body against it comfortably.</p><p>"Now, telling you would be too easy, right? Maybe, if you ever find out how old I am, I can let you know." She said while turning a page.</p><p>"Huh, I bet you're a thousand years old or something." Killua said with a smirk, resting his chin on his palm and waiting for the reaction from his teacher.</p><p>But to his surprise, Byleth merely grinned with an amused look and continued scanning the page of her book silently.</p><p>.</p><p>"What do you think about your father, Gon?" Byleth said as she placed cards with Gon inside a breakroom in the blimp. Byleth mused happily that Gon had a lot of good luck on his side.</p><p>"My dad? Well… um… I don't know really, sensei" he said as he scratched the back of his head while almost showing off his hand due to his action. "That's why I want to meet him and see what kind of man he is myself! I wonder how strong he is. He's been a Hunter for so long after all!"</p><p>Byleth gave a soft chuckle while drawing another card from the pile.</p><p>"Don't be too surprised when you meet him Gon. He's still just a human. I know for sure that you'll grow to be even stronger than him."</p><p>Gon blushed a little at the compliment. "What about your parents, Byleth-san? What are they like?"</p><p>Byleth jumped back a little, caught unprepared for Gon to ask her such a question.</p><p>Seeing the conflicted expression on her face Gon, ever the kind boy, became flustered and tried to say that it was okay for her not to say anything.</p><p>"No, Gon. It's okay. It happened such a long time ago that I really never think about it. Unfortunately, they both passed a long time ago. You know how sometimes, there can be birthing complications and you either have to choose the mother or child?"</p><p>Gon nodded in understanding. After all, he has seen his animal friends in the forest passing when because of birthing complications before.</p><p>"Yeah, so I haven't been able to ever meet her, but I had an amazing dad. He's passed away too though.</p><p>"Oh… um, I'm really, really sorry for bringing it up, Byleth-san!" Gon bowed his head with a sorrowful expression and Byleth patted the young boy's spikey hair softly.</p><p>"It's alright. I told you because I'm okay with you knowing."</p><p>The game of cards was seemingly forgotten and the two sat in silence for a few moments.</p><p>But then Gon looked up, blinking as if he realized something important.</p><p>"Ah! But you know, we're really similar!"</p><p>"Oh? What do you mean?"</p><p>"My mom also passed away when I was born. Or at least that's what I think." Seeing Byleth flinch and stare back with wide eyes, Gon frantically tried to soothe the woman. "Wait, but I'm okay that I didn't know my mom. I have Mito-san and she's like a mother to me."</p><p>But Byleth felt even more hurt when she heard those reassuring words.</p><p>"O-oh!" Byleth gave a strained smile. "I'm glad you have such a great aunt like that. Mito-san seemed like a wonderful woman. She is definitely a great person to have as a mother-like-figure."</p><p>And the azure haired woman quickly excused herself, making sure that the little boy didn't see the tears falling from her eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>"You chose to not tell him. What did you even expect?"</em>
</p><p>"I know."</p><p>
  <em>"But you can choose to tell him."</em>
</p><p>"…No… I can't. Especially not now, Sothis. Not when I haven't gotten <em>them</em> back. Not when my mistakes roam the world. If I let Gon know, then I might pull him in more danger than he already is in."</p><p>
  <em>"You already put him in danger by letting him be born."</em>
</p><p>"I know!" The azure haired woman yelled to the seemingly empty room. Then, hearing her voice echoing in the small room, she deflated. "I know… I want to say it. But what if he thinks I just abandoned him… although it's not wrong for him to think that I did if I ever <em>do </em>tell him. I left him to Ging and that piece of trash left him with his aunt! And now, we will no doubt run into my mistakes soon."</p><p>The green-haired apparition gave a sad smile and hugged her friend.</p><p><em>"Even though you have lived for so long, you're still a child, Byleth."</em> The child goddess patted Byleth's head softly. <em>"You can make Gon stronger. You'll be the one teaching him after all. "</em></p><p>Byleth hugged the apparition back with sorrow-filled eyes.</p><p>"They can never know about Gon. Especially Chrollo."</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"You're really a lonely person, aren't you, professor?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byleth looked a bit curious at her student for asking such a question.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why do you say that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just an observation. You talk to yourself sometimes, don't you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not exactly, but yes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her black-haired student paused for a moment before pressing on. "When will you let me through the barrier you construct over yourself?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The azure haired woman blinked. Then she looked down at her hands in contemplation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe tomorrow, maybe never. I can't always be there for you, Chrollo. You'll learn to continue on without me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But I don't want to, professor. I want to make you mine." The black-haired student said with an unwavering tone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm a wanderer—a nomad. I don't belong to anyone or anywhere anymore. I don't think you can change that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But if I could, would you stay?" He asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byleth looked into his deep onyx eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe, maybe not. But it doesn't change the fact that you can't, Chrollo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While she turned away, she didn't see the determination festering inside the boy—now a man—who she fostered and trained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was her biggest mistake yet.</em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"That is <em>really</em> strange. Do phones <em>really</em> come like this nowadays?" Byleth asked as Leorio pointed out a phone that looked like a beetle to Gon and Killua.</p>
<p>"It's a little heavy and pricey but includes a translator for 200 languages used worldwide and can work in most countries," Leorio said with confidence. "What phone did you use before?"</p>
<p>And Byleth took out a phone—which looked like a metal brick—seemingly out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"Is that a brick or a phone, Byleth-san?" Gon asked with sincerity. "Ah! Is it a weapon?" He asked curiously.</p>
<p>"It's been a while since I've upgraded my phone, but you can still use it, so I never bothered to change it."</p>
<p>"I've never seen anyone use that kind of old phone before… You should <em>definitely </em>get a new one. It probably doesn't have any functions that newer phones have. Who uses a brick-looking phone nowadays?!" Killua said with bafflement, but then turned his eyes to the phone Leorio pointed out. "But I think this Beetle phone is great! I'll get this one too!" Killua said without hesitation and Gon agreed with him.</p>
<p>"I don't really care about what design it has as long as it has the basic functions of a regular phone. I can do without the translator. I can speak most languages of the world anyways." Byleth said offhandedly as she held up one small phone curiously.</p>
<p>Leorio's eyes became a bit wide at the proclamation.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"A camera? I didn't know phones could do that!" Byleth said with a bit of surprise as she tinkered with her new gadget. "All I remember are the black and white photos you had to sit still for an hour for!"</p>
<p>"Seriously, woman! What era are you even from?!" Killua asked with disbelief.</p>
<p>Byleth ignored him and turned to Gon.</p>
<p>"Gon, do you mind if I take a picture with you?"</p>
<p>"Eh?" Gon said with a bit of surprise but his face quickly turned to happiness. "Of course, Byleth-san! Killua! Leorio! Could you take a picture for us? And after let's all take pictures together."</p>
<p>"Fiiiine," Killua drawled, his voice a bit annoyed but also a bit pleased at the prospect of taking pictures together with his friend. "But seriously, are you sure you're not a shota-con?"</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Killua nursed the bump on his head with a painful, angry look.</p>
<p>Byleth remained impassive while looking at her phone screen.</p>
<p>However, if you peered inside Byleth's eyes, you would be able to tell that she was ecstatic at the photo of her and Gon side by side—Gon's face in a wide smile while her lips turned a bit upward into a small smile.</p>
<p><em>Gon, </em>she thought with a soft smile<em>, I wonder who you got this smile from because it's certainly not Ging's. Could my smile be like yours one day?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>As Leorio, Gon, and Killua caught up with each other, Byleth went to a small hidden area to pick up her new phone and dial a number.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bzzzt—</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't even have to wait for more than five seconds before the person on the other side of the line picked up.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Hello?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Hi. It's me, Byleth."</p>
<p>
  <em>'Sensei? I didn't recognize the number. Did you finally get a new phone? I think I've told you for ten years to upgrade it.'</em>
</p>
<p>Byleth chuckled a little. "I have. But did you have something for me?"</p>
<p>
  <em>'Yes, it seems like the Nostrad Family sent the fortunes to their clients, and out of them, one was a bit concerning. It seems like it has to do with the underground auction happening today.'</em>
</p>
<p>"The Nostrad Family?" Byleth repeated with a bit of surprise. "Interesting…" she mused as she thought of her latest blonde student. "Could you send me the details to this phone now? But I don't know if I'll be able to see it right away as I don't quite understand the features of this gadget yet." She said with a bit of a disappointed tone.</p>
<p>The voice laughed across the phone speakers.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Professor, you're really living in the past ages too much. Next time when we meet, I can help you figure it out if you still need my help.'</em>
</p>
<p>"Ah, I think I'm okay with that for now. I have two young students currently. Technically three. I'm sure they could help an old woman like me."</p>
<p>The voice whistled.</p>
<p><em>'Wow, two students? Or three, I guess? You said you will never take more than one student. What changed?' </em>The voice asked.</p>
<p>She bit her lip.</p>
<p>"Too much."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>After she ended the call, she looked at her contacts that she transferred from her old phone.</p>
<p><em>Ah</em>, she thought offhandedly.<em> I should probably call Kurapika now.</em></p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"If obtaining Greed Island is a low difficult rank, then obtaining a real treasure means that you cannot buy it with money. So if you cannot obtain a treasure like this easily, then you can't be a true pro Hunter." Killua said while wagging his finger and sucking on his lollipop.</p>
<p>"But we need to make money! Let's go and make as much money as we can!" Leorio exclaimed loudly.</p>
<p>"Ohhh! Yes!" Gon exclaimed aloud as well.</p>
<p>Byleth kept a soft grin on her face, happy to see the kids having fun. It was so carefree and lighthearted.</p>
<p>Just like the calm before the storm.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"May I ask you a question?" Senritsu asked.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Kurapika responded without looking at his companion but rather focusing on the underground auction house.</p>
<p>"Scarlet eyes. What do they mean to you?"</p>
<p>The Kurta's heart pounded loudly and he stopped his breathing as something <em>burned </em>inside him.</p>
<p>"Why do you ask?" He said after a moment of silence, only barely concealing his emotions.</p>
<p>"When you saw the image on the data card, your heartbeat was even more fearsome. It became a melody of boundless fury."</p>
<p>After considering her words, Kurapika closed his eyes. "I suppose that I can't lie. I am a Kurta. Our eyes are normally brown, but they're red when we're excited. So I wear black contacts to avoid being discovered. I am searching for the eyes taken from my brethren and I will do whatever it takes to return their eyes to them." His voice was impassive but at the same time deep and emotional, filled with anger and coldness. "Will you report this to Dalzollene?"</p>
<p>"I will not. I do not wish to be killed." The Music Hunter replied.</p>
<p>"Could you read my intention?" The blonde asked with a bit of amusement.</p>
<p>"A heartbeat is always honest."</p>
<p>"And you? Why did you choose to work for Nostrad?" The Kurta questioned back to his companion.</p>
<p>"I could lie to you."</p>
<p>Kurapika looked at Senritsu from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>"I would be able to tell if you're lying by your eyes."</p>
<p>Senritsu's eyes met his and she turned her body to look toward the underground auction house like her companion. "I'm looking for the Dark Sonata. Working underground is the best method to do so."</p>
<p>Kurapika's eyes peered into hers, searching for any indications for lying. Then he closed his eyes in contemplation. "You're saying the truth, but not the complete truth."</p>
<p>"The Dark Sonata is something that needs to be destroyed at all costs."</p>
<p>And Melody showed off her arm to Kurapika, making his eyes widen slightly.</p>
<p>"This is due to hearing just one movement of the Sonata. It needs to be destroyed."</p>
<p>"A piece that brings only suffering and destruction to the listeners. What a despicable way to tarnish music," a new female voice pipped up.</p>
<p>Senritsu gasped, completely shocked that she was unable to hear this intruder. This intruder had no audible footsteps <em>nor</em> a heartbeat.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't really mean to overhear, but I felt that it would be rude to just interfere in your conversations earlier."</p>
<p>"Byleth-sensei," Kurapika looked a bit surprised as well. "You've told me that you would meet me later, but I didn't know that you would appear now. Did you just leave Gon and Killua to see me here? I'm currently on my job."</p>
<p>"Yes, I understand, Kurapika. However, I got a tip from a friend that something drastic may happen today. That is why your boss has ordered you to take watch outside the underground auction site, no?"</p>
<p>Kurapika nodded his head, confirming Byleth's question.</p>
<p>"You're the woman that didn't make a sound—the woman without a heartbeat!" Senritsu said with wide eyes and a frightened voice. "How is it possible for a human to not have a heartbeat?"</p>
<p>"Ah, but I'm not exactly quite <em>human</em>, you see," Byleth replied, her face impassive once again.</p>
<p>Kurapika's eyes also went wide at his teacher's claim. He knew that she was not quite a normal human, but he passed it off as something to do with her Nen. She wasn't very forthcoming about her past and Kurapika didn't want to press her if she didn't want to talk about it.</p>
<p>"But even if you're not human… living beings have a heartbeat." Kurapika stated, furrowing his brows.</p>
<p>"I believe that I haven't truly been living for a long time, Kurapika."</p>
<p>Senritsu and Kurapika opened their mouths to ask more questions.</p>
<p>"Wait. It's time," Byleth said as she cut them off before they could ask something else. "We can talk more after this."</p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"What made you teach so many at once again? Even though I can take a glimpse at your mind, I don't quite understand you sometimes, Byleth." The green-haired goddess looked a bit impressed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not quite sure either. Maybe I am still a bit human after all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sothis chuckled softly. "Even when you were human, you were stoic most of the time. Maybe turning immortal made you more human in a way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The azure haired teacher smiled softly. "I suppose you're right. But did you see the look on the group leader's eyes? That little boy reminds me of Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard. I couldn't change their terrible past so maybe I can at least make a better future for that boy and his friends. Isn't that what children need? A parental figure to look up to?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At those words, both Byleth and Sothis froze up as if something that should be unsaid was spoken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forget that I said that, Sothis. I think I'm tired from the journey we took to come all the way here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sothis nodded hesitantly. Immortal beings don't get tired from a journey even if it took several months. But it was better to leave the box of suppressed emotions and memories untouched for now.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Byleth looked toward the auction house, showing an impassive look that betrayed none of her emotions.</p><p>"Is there anything going on?" She asked aloud.</p><p>Kurapika and Senritsu looked to her with a curious look, wondering if the question was for them. However, seeing that the Professor absentmindedly nodded as if she has received an answer, Kurapika realized that Bereto must be inside the auction room as well. Senritsu blinked and seeing that same silent nod, she guessed that it must be a part of the azure haired woman's Nen.</p><p>Kurapika didn't expect an explanation from his teacher. He knew a little bit about her powers but she didn't like to say anything without certainty.</p><p>The trio continued their watch, but it seemed like nothing was wrong.</p><p>However, Byleth's eyes narrowed slightly, as if she heard something unsavory.</p><p>"I can't hear anything clearly, but there's a real commotion inside the building," Senritsu said as she focused her hearing onto the underground auction house.</p><p>"Something must have happened," Kurapika responded as he saw heaps of mafia members running toward the building. "Contact the leader."</p><p>"Two… no three? I would guess that there are others who are waiting for them nearby in a getaway device." Byleth talked to herself.</p><p>The blonde Kurata's eyes adverted from his phone and turned to his teacher, wondering what kind of information she was getting from her Nen abilities.</p><p>"There are three people that are attacking the guests at the auction house," Byleth finally addressed the two Nostrad bodyguards. "However, there is no doubt that there are more people waiting for them to be done."</p><p>"Franklin and Feitan. And a new leg," a new male voice rang out next to Byleth. He appeared suddenly as he just apparated next to them.</p><p>Senritsu was once again frightened at how this new intruder could approach her without her noticing or that he, too, was missing a heartbeat.</p><p>Kurapika's eyes narrowed with confusion. "Do you know the attackers, Master?" He didn't really understand his master's powers but Bereto—no, Sothis—appearing wasn't something that surprised him anymore. What mattered more were the people that</p><p>"Only in passing," Byleth said as she brushed him off. She looked to Sothis. "It was good that you left before they noticed. It would be best if we stayed cautious." And Sothis, in Bereto's body, nodded back to her in agreement.</p><p>The blonde Kurta held his onslaught of questions as he knew that demanding answers from his teacher wouldn't get him anywhere. It would only make her peeved and refuse to share any more information.</p><p>"Oh… and I apologize Kurapika and Senritsu-san. It seems like your co-workers were caught in the crossfire. Bereto can't exactly take people along with him when he comes back to me," Byleth said with a small frown.</p><p>"I… see…" It wasn't like Kurapika would miss his co-workers or feel too sad about their deaths. They've only known each other for about a month and every job a Hunter took came with the risk of their lives. But it was interesting to see how… how should he put this into words? How <em>human</em> his master seemed at this moment giving her condolences. "Thank you for letting us know, Sensei. First, we need to survey the site."</p><p>And they headed toward the auction house.</p><p>.</p><p>"Sensei, are you planning on going with us?" Kurapika asked as he finished reporting the missing people and missing auction pieces in the auction house to Dalzonelle.</p><p>Byleth also finished surveying the empty auction house and using Gyo, she could see the remains of the Nen bullets that destroyed the building in very obscure ways that were unnoticeable to people untrained to Nen.</p><p>"Yes, but separately. The Ten Dons will send their Shadow Beasts but these thieves have Nen powers that surpass them."</p><p>At once, Kurapika understood what she said and nodded his head. "If our co-workers could not even defeat one of them, it would be difficult to see how even the most skilled ones would be able to beat a group of them."</p><p>"Also, it's best not to make your boss know who I am. I will keep in contact with you but remember what I said, Kurapika. unless you are an inch away from death, I will make no move to save you."</p><p>"That would be favorable for me too, sensei. I wish to get revenge myself, even at the cost of my life."</p><p>The blonde Kurta believed that his teacher has already done the best she can by teaching him Nen. He knew that she didn't exactly like the Spiders either but there was no reason for him to drag her to his own battle.</p><p>Byleth merely nodded back and seemingly disappeared through the shadows.</p><p>.</p><p>The azure haired professor didn't even need binoculars to see that it was just Uvogin who was fighting against the heaves of Mafia grunts that came at him. She knew his destructive powers quite well.</p><p>Standing upon a lone stone structure in the desert, she overlooked the Shadow Beasts fighting against him and she knew that the Mafia's assault was futile.</p><p>Regular Nen users, no matter if they were skilled or not, could not defeat someone like Uvogin.</p><p>She was the one who trained him, after all. He was strong, powerful, and unlike the stupid buff troupe he floundered around in, Uvogin was very smart when fighting.</p><p>And she looked to where Kurapika and his companions were standing, almost 500 feet away from her amidst his Nostrad Family coworkers, observing the battle anxiously.</p><p>She knew that not even Senritsu who had a keen sense of hearing could sense Byleth watching them from a distance; nor could any of her former students.</p><p>But she could sense Kurapika's burning wrath and Uvogin's animalistic frenzy.</p><p>A thought occurred to her that she shouldn't just be an observer. If she made her move, then so many lives that were saved. And if she made her move earlier, many more wouldn't have already died.</p><p>But as quickly as that thought flashed by her, she shook it away just as Sothis gave her a saddened frown.</p><p>Byleth ignored the sad look her companion gave her.</p><p>The dead were already dead anyway.</p><p>.</p><p>"Dammit," Kurapika gritted out as he stood in the hallway of the hotel he was staying at, just finished with Uvogin's interrogation. He gripped his fists together tightly, the chains jangling lightly. They didn't get a single piece of helpful information from him and Kurapika didn't want to just hand him over to the Mafia because he wanted to kill him himself.</p><p>But the time will come when he would do so.</p><p>"You did well reining in your emotions, Kurapika." A familiar woman's voice called out down the hallway.</p><p>Kurapika turned his head to the voice. And he looked down at his bloody battered hands in agony.</p><p>"Sensei… He has no care for life. He has no care for the misfortunes of others as long as it benefits him," he said while gritting his teeth. "When will I finally get revenge for what he and his group did to my family?" And the blonde looked to his teacher with such a painful look.</p><p>Byleth's eyes furrowed sadly and she walked closer to Kurapika and hugged him gently.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Kurapika. You were hurt so much by them. Maybe… maybe I should defeat them myself." She said softly.</p><p>She really should.</p><p>She definitely needs to.</p><p>"No, professor. I need to be the one to do it. I need to kill them with my own two hands and get back my clan's eyes. I'm already thankful that you have taught me how to use Nen. I can't bring someone who is unaffiliated and untouched by these criminals to do the deed for me."</p><p>Although Kurapika could not see it, Byleth's eyes went wide and she clutched him a little more tightly, mouthing <em>I am so sorry.</em></p><p>Because she wasn't unaffiliated with these criminals.</p><p>She was the one who taught them and their leader.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean I think it's pretty much common knowledge that Byleth taught the OG Phantom Troupe members from the reader's POV... but Kurapika doesn't know that. He just thinks that his teacher thinks that they are unsavory people and is just at Yorknew to check up on him and help if needed.</p><p>As for Byleth's Nen powers, hopefully, it'll make more sense as I explain it in chapters that are coming up. It's convoluted but at the same time, it only works for her because she's immortal and because of Sothis. Or else she would have died due to the limitations placed on her already. However, her strength comes from her training and lifelong experiences, not just her Nen powers.</p><p>I'm hoping to finish the Yorknew arc in 3-4 more chapters (it's going slower than the Hunter Exam Arc just because I'm trying to improve my writing skills to add more narrative to the story).</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Who are you?!" The trio of Hunters brandished their weapons as they demanded answers to the lone woman sitting down in the prairie surrounded by hundreds of those beasts that gave them a bit of trouble earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She raised a singular eyebrow, wondering what these men were even doing in this place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just a mercenary. Ah, I was also a teacher at some point," She replied. "Who are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A mercenary? In the Dark Continents? Are you a Hunter?" The man who seemed like the leader of the group asked without answering her questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I asked you a question after answering yours, young man," she responded with a frown. "Who are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man looked a bit taken aback but he responded with a small bow. "I apologize, I believe that I have been too much on guard with all the encounters we have faced today. My name is Issac Netero. These are my friends Zigg and Linne. But you said that you are a mercenary, correct? Are you traveling alone in the Dark Continent?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It has been quite a long time since I have seen any humans. The Dark Continent, you say? I was not exactly sure what the name of this place was, but my legs just took me here on my travels. I do not know what you mean by 'Hunter' either."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miss, what can we call you and where are you originally from?" Linne asked with curiosity. "It would be hard for anyone to come here normally, especially alone although there was one documented incidence."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Byleth Eisner and I am from Fodlan. However, it fell long ago and only ruins of the once grand empires and kingdoms are left." A look of reminiscent and a bit of sorrow could be seen on the mercenary's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fodlan?" Zigg asked with skepticism. "I have never heard of a place and I have been to every part of the Known World. Which continent is that country in?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byleth shook her head. "Fodlan is the name of the continent. I don't believe that it is part of the 'Known World' you are from."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three explorers' eyes widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then are you saying that you are from the Dark Continent? There is a human civilization here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I believe there may be a few human beings alive in small communities but I have not run into any humans in a long time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How was it since you have met other people?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do not exactly know if my sense of time is the same as humans from the Known World or if the definition of time is the same but if I can speak your language, then I believe that they would be similar. You are the first humans that I have met in six hundred years."</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>"I think I should really go now, Sensei. Hisoka told me that he would tell me the abilities of the Phantom Troupe members if I meet him tonight," Kurapika said softly as he stood up from lying on Byleth's lap for the past thirty minutes. He was surprised that she insisted he lie down for a while and that he stopped resisting after setting his head down for a little bit.</p><p>He felt as if his anger and sadness about the Phantom Troupe member subsided due to her comfort.</p><p>Her warmth felt motherly—something that he hasn't experienced in years. He was grateful toward his teacher and gave a small smile as she nodded and motioned him to go.</p><p>"Ah wait, Kurapika," Byleth stopped him as Kurapika started walking away.</p><p>The blonde student turned back to his teacher, waiting her to tell him something important.</p><p>"Make sure Hisoka knows that I'm staying at the Landmark hotel."</p><p>"Huh? Why would he need to know that?" Kurapika asked with genuine confusion.</p><p>Byleth shrugged. "To say that I'm available on some nights for some fun."</p><p>Kurapika's still looked a bit confused and then his eyes went wide as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Wha—I thought you were using him as an insect repellent?!" He accused with embarrassment.</p><p>"I did say he was handsome though." Byleth replied back with a blank expression, looking as if she wouldn't changing her opinion even with all the people in the world telling her <em>NO.</em></p><p>The blonde covered his reddening face and turned away from his teacher.</p><p>"Please call and tell him yourself if you want him to know such a thing. GOODBYE NOW!"</p><p>Kurapika stormed off, trying to get his flustered face back into the stoic façade he put in front of others.</p><p>The azure haired teacher smiled softly at her student rushing to get away. She knew that the blonde would <em>never</em> relay such a message to the Clown. (not that she wanted him to in the first place). She also knew that it would make the blonde take his mind off of the burden of defeating the Phantom Troupe for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>But it's your fault that he's become like that, isn't it? Just like how it's your fault that <strong>they've</strong> become like that too.</em>
</p><p>And Byleth pushed that thought down as quickly as it surfaced.</p><p>.</p><p>"So you got 300 wins? You got back the three million jenny you used to buy the diamond ring, but do you know that you'll have to win <em>at least </em>about 900,000 times in order to get the minimum starting bet?" Byleth said with a sigh after she heard what the boys were up to that night. She didn't expect to meet them in the middle of the street surrounded by scores of onlookers.</p><p>She shook her head at Gon and Leorio balking at the fact that the woman was right.</p><p>"That's what I thought too," Killua shrugged, a bit exasperated that he did nothing today except for holding up some jewels for hours and nowhere close to the money they need to raise to get even close to bidding on the coveted copy of Greed Island. "Do you know of any methods of getting money quickly in Yorknew City? We were planning to go to the Flea Market tomorrow and see if there are any jewels we can make people more interested in paying more money to play against Gon."</p><p>Byleth hummed as she thought to herself for a second.</p><p>"I believe if you go to the Market, you would be able to find something. Just a hint though, boys. Try using your Nen more."</p><p>The three boys blinked as if they were given a present that they didn't know what to do with but Gon then smiled widely.</p><p>"Some more training? That sounds like a good plan!"</p><p>"We don't need training right now, baaaaka," Killua drawled. "We need money." He shot the azure haired woman an annoyed look. She responded back with a shrug that signaled that the look didn't affect her at all.</p><p>"Ah, but if you're looking for money, how about doing something for me?"</p><p>The quartet finally looked to the sketchy looking man who tried catching their attention for a while now.</p><p>"Money? What do you mean, sir?" Leorio put on his businessman smile and put his arm around the man who approached them.</p><p>"Ahhh you see, I'm the head of a small Mafia group and we would like for the boy to… show us a little bit of his strength. I assure you—it's good money." The man gave a smirk and Leorio's eyes brightened.</p><p>.</p><p>"I can't believe I am letting you guys do this." Byleth clutched her head as if she had a headache. She doesn't have headaches, but she felt as if she would have one if she was a human being.</p><p>It might have to do with the terrible smell that was permeating through the underground fighting ring.</p><p>"Eh? But this is good training, isn't it, Byleth-san?" Gon asked with innocent eyes. "And we can make money!"</p><p>"This fighting ring is practically the same as Heaven's Arena. If you let us go while you sent Bereto as a chaperone, I don't think you can say that we shouldn't be here." Killua stuck his tongue at her childishly, daring her to retort back.</p><p>And at those words… Byleth had no comeback.</p><p>He was right after all.</p><p>But it wasn't the fact that this was underground that she disapproved.</p><p>It was literally just the smell. That was it. At least Heaven's Arena was clean.</p><p>She sighed exasperatedly. Why couldn't immortality make her impervious to bad odor?</p><p>"Ah wait! Sorry ladies and gentlemen!" The host suddenly switched to a man with eccentric neon hair. "It seems like the fights will have to be canceled, but we're going to play a game with a humongous reward!" And then he motioned to his co-workers who started passing around flyers.</p><p>Byleth saw the flyer and immediately realized that something must have gone terribly wrong with handling Uvogin. Why didn't Kurapika tell her about this?</p><p>Looking back to her charges, Byleth saw that the boys were trying to catch her attention while she was lost in her own thoughts.</p><p>"Have you talked to Kurapika recently? I think we should call him and ask what is going on with this… if they are actually the Phantom Troupe."</p><p>Byleth bit the bottom of her lip, wondering if she should spare the details or not.</p><p>But she already hid Gon's parentage from him. She could hide something like helping Kurapika defeat the Phantom Troupe a little longer.</p><p>As a teacher, they weren't ready yet. But as a mother… she just wanted to keep Gon—and even Killua—away from the danger.</p><p>She pushed away from the hypocrisy of leading another student to fight for her sins at the moment.</p><p>"I actually did see him earlier, but he didn't say anything about the Phantom Troupe." A white lie worked best in these situations. "I think it would be alright if you tried calling him."</p><p>"Eh? You saw him earlier? You should have told us that we could have seen him too," Gon said with a sad pout.</p><p>Byleth looked a bit sorry and rubbed the back of her head.</p><p>"Sorry about that Gon. I didn't see him very long because he was quite busy and I just needed to tell him sensitive information that couldn't be said through the phone."</p><p>Gon didn't stay sad for very long because he smiled radiantly again and told her that it was alright. He then reached for his phone and called Kurapika's number. After a few rings and the phone continuing to stay silent, the black-haired boy frown and looked to his companions. "It seems like Kurapika isn't answering. But do you think we should hunt for them by ourselves for now? This can make so much more money!"</p><p>Byleth's eyes opened wide.</p><p>She didn't expect this, but she should have. Looking at the looks in the three boys' eyes, there was no way for her to convince them to not chase after the bounties of the Phantom Troupe.</p><p>Should she just give them the money to buy Greed Island? She just chose not to because gaining their own money to go as part of the journey. Giving them money would be pointless if she wanted them to grow.</p><p>But it didn't mean that the young boys should be chasing after the Phantom Troupe at their current skill level.</p><p>"Wait… boys, you are not ready to fight the Phantom Troupe. I can give you the money you need to buy Greed Island, no matter what price it gets to."</p><p>The trio looked at the azure haired woman in various degrees of shock.</p><p>"Wait, so you had the money and you were just holding back on us?" Leorio cried out in anger. "But also… you have over 5 billion jenny?! You're <em>super</em> rich!"</p><p>"Seriously, we could have avoided all of this commotion if you just told us you can get us the game in the first place," Killua sighed.</p><p>"But wasn't getting the copy with our own power the reason you didn't tell us that you have the money to buy Greed Island?" Gon asked. His friends and his teacher looked at him with surprised expressions. He grinned at them with his bright smile. "It would be nice if you can give us the money to buy Greed Island but I want to try to get it with my own abilities first. How could I face my father if I was led every step of the way by my teacher?"</p><p>Byleth's surprised expression quickly changed into a small strained smile. She didn't dare show the worry knotting in her stomach. Nor the frustration that as his <em>mother</em>—not just as a teacher—she <em>should</em> lead him away from danger.</p><p>As much as she loved to see Gon's intuition and wisdom normally, she<em> really</em> hated it at the moment.</p><p>The azure haired teacher closed her eyes in deep contemplation.</p><p>No, she couldn't let them. Not now at least.</p><p>"No. You boys are severely underestimating their powers and you are overestimating yours. Until you develop your Hatsu, you three <em>will</em> be under my supervision at all times," she said as she ignored the disappointed and outraged expressions on the boys. "I will not say this again. You will not go after them. <em>Do you understand?</em>" She gave a look that promised pain if they didn't follow through her instructions.</p><p>They nodded vehemently.</p><p>Byleth didn't really believe them but at least she got their promise. While the boys rest, she would need to find Kurapika. Or at least use the tracker she placed on him. She had a feeling that something went on already and just wished she wasn't too late.</p><p>.</p><p>In some ways, she was too late, but maybe it was for the best.</p><p>She pulled up with a car nearby where the tracker was displaced and quickly ran toward the location.</p><p>And she was greeted with Kurapika lifelessly digging a hole—a hole big enough for a body.</p><p>And a familiar body was lying face down in the dirt next to the said hole.</p><p>Byleth cautiously approached Kurapika and he didn't even look up even though she purposely made sure that the blonde could hear her footsteps. And when he finally did look up once Byleth was only inches away from him, he didn't seem too surprised.</p><p>"I saw the tracker on the inside of my robes once I threw them to the side," he replied even without her asking the question.</p><p>The azure haired teacher frowned a bit and bit the bottom of her lips.</p><p>"I see," she replied softly. Then seeing the blood that was splattered on her student's face, she wiped it away with her palm gently. "I am sorry that you had to do this yourself Kurapika. But you defeated him. I knew you could do it."</p><p>"I had to, professor. I am glad you didn't come while I was fighting him. I need to defeat the Spiders myself," he said emotionlessly.</p><p>Byleth hugged him once again. And Kurapika didn't resist nor hug her back.</p><p>She felt a dull pain in her chest. She shouldn't ever feel such pain but seeing the boy she taught become wrecked and lifeless made the suppressed thoughts surge back up again.</p><p>The teacher looked at the body that was cooling on the ground.</p><p>She couldn't help but reflect at herself in disgust; how could she make Kurapika fix her own mistakes. The complicated emotions of guilt, sorrow, and agony made her realize that Sothis was right—her students learned how to fight from her but she learned to be human from her students.</p><p>She gripped onto Kurapika tighter, continuing to say silently '<em>I am sorry…. I am so, so sorry Kurapika…'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why but compared to all of my other stories this one is the easiest(?) story to type out. Maybe because I actually am not changing much of the storyline and just inserting Byleth... hahaha... But I'm having fun rewatching HxH while typing the story out.</p><p>As for Fodlan being in the Dark Continent, I always imagined that Chairman Netero would be the one to find her in his travels to the Dark World with his two friends. I thought that I should write a chapter on it but as I don't know enough about Zigg or Linne, I wanted to just make it a flashback.</p><p>Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The York New Arc actually looks to be a bit longer than anticipated but I'm having fun writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>